


En estos días

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Steve Rogers Googleando
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: En estos días la gente ya no buscaba información en los periódicos o libros, ahora todo estaba en el internet, así que Steve Rogers tenía que adaptarse o morir, de manera metafórica, claro está.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	En estos días

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el evento Special Stony Challenge, cumpliendo con mi casilla número dos: no prosa. Todos los post, noticias, etc., son ficticios, no los va a encontrar en la red.

**En estos días**

**.**

[Encender computadora]

[Abrir navegador]

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

_¿Cómo sé si soy gay... (BORRAR)_

_¿El Capitán América es..._

_El Capitán América es negro_

_El Capitán América es inmortal_

_El Capitán América es virgen_

_El Capitán América es zurdo_

_... gay?_

_¿El Capitán América es gay? (_ _ENTER_ _)_

_Cerca de 3, 840, 000 resultados (0.11 segundos)._

**¿El mundo está listo para el primer superhéroe gay?**

**https://www.hotmens.com.mx/.../el-mundo-esta-listo-para-conocer-al-primer-superheroe-g...**

¿Cuáles serían las ventajas de que un héroe se declarará gay? ¿Qué significaría esto para las minorías? ¿Es cierto que el Capitán América tiene un amorío con un hombre? Tenemos fotos en exclusiva.

 **Fanfic Capitán América x** **Iron** **Man**

 **https://www.wattopato.com/.../36698172-fanfic-capitan-** **america** **-x-** **iron** **-man...**

Ven y descubre la excitante historia (ficticia) de Iron man y el Capitán América. Un apasionado romance entre nuestros famosos héroes, ¿cómo pudo haber comenzado su tormentosa relación?...

**Teoría: El Capitán América es gay**

**https://www.foroheroes.com.mx/.../teoría-el-capitan-** **america** **-es-gay...**

Muchas fuentes aseguran que el famoso Capitán América es virgen. En este foro estamos seguros de que el famoso héroe se mantiene casto y puro porque las mujeres no son de su gusto, sin embargo... (CLICK)

**Foro héroes**

El Capitán América es gay

19 de Febrero de 2018, conversación iniciada por A_Gei_Fangirl.

Después de una extensa investigación, creo que el Capitán América es gay, pero no ha salido del clóset porque duh, vivió durante años en los que ser homosexual era fuertemente criticado.

El famoso Capitán América no tiene mucha historia con las mujeres. Se han recopilado unas cuantas anécdotas de gente (del sexo femenino) que lo conoció antes de que se convirtiera en nuestro ícono, sin embargo, nadie puede reclamar el privilegio de haber obtenido la primera experiencia sexual del héroe (siga el siguiente link para obtener los artículos: LINK). Lo que nos lleva a creer que quizá la falta de vida sexual o de un matrimonio para el Capitán fue porque no tenía interés en las mujeres, sin embargo, no lo reveló por temor a la represión y posteriormente, en el nuevo siglo, porque no sabía cómo sería recibida dicha declaración.

¿Ustedes que opinan?

Respuestas para la conversación iniciada por A_Gei_Fangirl:

[102+, 80-] Lmao, mujer, usted tiene tanta imaginación como los que creen en OVNIS, UFOS, Iluminatis y todo eso.

Respuesta al comentario anterior:

[80+, 02-] ELIJO CREER *insértese música de X-Files*.

[90+, 21-] Bueno, hay que ver que la desconocida tiene un punto. Si y sólo si, el Cap fuese gay, tendría más reservas en admitirlo porque creció en otro siglo, no lo sé. Incluso en la actualidad es un tema que todavía es difícil discutir.

[80+, 14-] Me gusta tu teoría, si el Capitán fuese gay, sería genial que también declarará que está en una relación con Iron man.

[37+, 13-] HASDJKLFD, ¿el Capitán sería el pasivo o el activo? ¿O versátil?

[28+, 19-] ¿Alguien quiere pensar en lo triste que estaría la comunidad que apoyamos a la pareja del Capitán y la Viuda Negra?

Respuesta al comentario anterior:

[19+, 01-] Vete para allá que me pegas lo hetero y así no juego.

[18+, 09-] ¿De verdad estamos discutiendo esto? Creí que había un conceso general de que nuestro ícono patriótico también es nuestro ícono gay?

[13+, 02-] ELIJO CREER TAMBIÉN, EL CAPITÁN TIENE UNA INTENSA RELACIÓN CON IRON MAN Y NADIE ME HARÁ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN, NO AUXILIO, SUÉLTENME, NO ESTOY LOCA, MAMÁAAA, UNOS HOMBRES DE BLANCO ME LLEVAN.

[Encender computadora]

[Abrir navegador]

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

_¿Salir del_

_Grupo_

_Modo seguro_

_Buro de crédito_

_... clóset_

_¿Salir del clóset? (_ _ENTER_ _)_

_Cerca de 33, 800, 000 resultados (0.21 segundos)._

"Salir del clóset es un paso importante que debe de ser dado cuando estés listo y te sientas a salvo haciéndolo. Nunca lo hagas por presión. Puedes comenzar hablando con otras personas LGBTQ+".

**Salir del clóset en la decadente modernidad | Cómo salir del clóset con tus amigos...**

https://www.ayuda.org/es/temas-de-salud/para.../lgbtq/salir-del-closet

**Noticias destacadas**

Recuento: cantantes y actores famosos que han salido del clóset en los últimos años.

 _Esto_ , hace 6 horas

Histórico: futbolista sale del clóset; hace visible el machismo en el deporte y las dificultades por las que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida por su orientación sexual.

The New York Times, hace 12 horas (CLICK).

**Histórico: futbolista sale del clóset; hace visible el machismo en el deporte y las dificultades por las que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida por su orientación sexual.**

U.S.A., 2019-07-19 12:06:54 | Mark Charles

 _Compartir [FB] [_ _TW_ _]_

El futbolista profesional, Daley Louganis, animó a sus iguales a hablar abiertamente de su homosexualidad, puesto que considera que eso ayudara a los jóvenes aficionados que no practican futbol por miedo a la discriminación.

"Creo con firmeza que tener modelos gays en el deporte puede ayudar a que los niños y jóvenes que se sienten diferentes sepan que pueden cumplir sus sueños", declaró.

Para ver más... (ESC)

(PÁGINA DE INICIO)

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

 _StarkChatApp_ _Web (_ _ENTER_ _)_

**StarkChatApp**

**https://www.starkchat.com/**

Con StarkChatAPP puedes ir más rápido, sencillo, mensajear de manera segura y hacer llamadas gratis. (ENTER).

**Bucky (CLICK)**

Steve: Bucky, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Bucky: _(está escribiendo)_

_(está escribiendo)_

_(está escribiendo)_

Steve: ¿qué tanto escribes?

Bucky: estaba buscando unos stickers de gatos deprimidos para saludar, pero no los veo. ¿Qué noticia importante me vas a dar?

Steve: bueno, no es fácil decirlo, sin embargo, por algún lugar debo de empezar.

Bucky: _(está escribiendo)_

Steve: Bucky, deja de buscar los stickers, me estás distrayendo.

Bucky: aburrido. ¿Me vas a decir que al fin te diste cuenta de que también te gustan los hombres?

Steve: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO LO SABES?

Bucky: Steve, compartimos una computadora y nunca te molestas en borrar el historial, he visto tus búsquedas en los últimos días. Y maldita sea, por tu culpa terminé autocompletando una sugerencia para ir directo a los vídeos porno caseros de Tony Stark recién salido de la adolescencia. Buen trasero, por cierto. Sí, los vi, ya estaba ahí ;), ¿por qué desperdiciar un vídeo con más de 30 millones de visitas y 2 millones de likes?

Steve: BUCKY. Lo que más me indigna es que de seguro tienes una maldita cara inexpresiva mientras escribes.

Bucky: Soldado de Invierno, querido. Ah, ¿quién diría que el dulce y chihuahua peleonero de Steve Rogers terminaría viendo porno de Tony Stark? LMAO. Ah, ya encontré el sticker que estaba buscando... pero nuestra conversación ya está muy lejos.

Steve: ...

Bucky: si te hace sentir mejor, Tony me dijo que sabe de los vídeos y no le importa porque cree que luce fantástico y era hermoso.

Steve: eso no me hace sentir mejor. Quería ser serio respeto a mi sexualidad.

Bucky: Steve, odio decírtelo... todos sospechábamos que eras gay por Tony, Natasha lleva el control de las apuestas sobre cuándo explotarías y lo confesarías. Thor hizo la apuesta más alta dando oro, ¿puedes creerlo? Oro.

Steve: ustedes son los peores amigos.

Bucky: ¿todavía puedo enviarte mis stickers?

Steve: Bucky, púdrete.

Bucky: lenguaje, Capitán.

Steve: muere.

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

YaHuu Respuestas (ENTER)

 **YaHuu** **Respuestas: Inicio**

[ _¿Cómo pedirle una cita a la persona que me gusta?_ ] Buscar en Respuestas

_Amor, Sociedad, Actualidad, Relaciones_

**¿Cómo le pido una cita a la persona que me gusta?**

No sé cómo pedirle una cita la persona que me gusta :C

2 seguidores, 24 respuestas

**Respuestas**

[120+, 82-] Con palabras, lmao.

[118+, 08-] Mi consejo es no le pidas una cita en público sino en privado :^), de esa manera evitas que la otra persona responda que sí por presión y termines teniendo la velada más incómoda de tu vida. Te deseo mucha suerte.

[112+, 18-] ¿Puedes tentar el terreno por StarkChat? Haciendo alusiones de que te gustaría que fueran al cine o cosas así. Si ves que todo luce bien, entonces sé más directo.

[102+, 07-] No te olvides de llevar algún detalle, eso siempre hace las cosas mejor, das una buena impresión.

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

 _StarkChatApp_ _Web (_ _ENTER_ _)_

**StarkChatApp**

**https://www.starkchat.com/**

Con StarkChatAPP puedes ir más rápido, sencillo, mensajear de manera segura y hacer llamadas gratis. (ENTER).

**Bucky (CLICK)**

Steve: Bucky, voy a invitar a Tony a una cita. Así se dará cuenta de que me gusta y que soy... ¿gay?

Bucky: más bien votaría por la bisexualidad, por esos tiempos con Peggy. Buena suerte.

Steve: ok, ya estoy hablando con él.

Bucky: tú puedes.

Steve: ya lo arruiné.

Bucky: ¿qué? Llevas un jodido minuto hablando con él.

Steve: :C

Bucky: mejoraste tu apariencia, pero sigues siendo el mismo torpe de los años cuarenta... ah. No puedo contigo.

Steve: ¿qué hago?

Bucky: discúlpate, manda una foto de tus malditos ojos de cachorro o de tu entrepierna. Yo qué sé.

Steve: no voy a mandar una foto de mi entrepierna. Voy a disculparme, ya vuelvo.

Bucky: suerte.

Steve: ya me perdonó. ¿Por qué siempre término peleando con Tony?

Bucky: ugh. Porque eres un idiota sin tacto que se enoja con facilidad. A mí no me engaña tu cara bonita ni tu supuesta buena personalidad. Stark es igual de rápido para la ira. Son un par horrible y adorable.

Steve: ¿sabes? Me da mucha incomodidad leer todo estoy con tu viejo tono de voz e imaginar tus gestos, pero en el fondo sé que no estás haciendo ninguna expresión.

Bucky: estoy muy orgulloso de haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel como troll, lol.

Steve: te estás adaptando al nuevo mundo como un pez en el agua.

Bucky: largo, ve a seguir con tu plática con Stark. No lo arruines de nuevo.

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

 _¿Qué significa ser el pasivo o activo en una relación gay? (_ _ENTER_ _)_

_Cerca de 2, 540, 000 resultados (0.09 segundos)._

**Cuestión de roles: pasivo, activo y moderno | Actualidad**

**https://actualidad.org >Sexo.**

23 oct. 2013 - ... ¿cómo saber si un hombre gay es activo o pasivo simplemente por su apariencia? ¿Qué hay de la ruptura sobre los estereotipos? ¿Tenías idea de los roles que se asumen en las relaciones sexuales?

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

 _StarkChatApp_ _Web (_ _ENTER_ _)_

**StarkChatApp**

**https://www.starkchat.com/**

Con StarkChatAPP puedes ir más rápido, sencillo, mensajear de manera segura y hacer llamadas gratis. (ENTER).

**Bucky (CLICK)**

Steve: Bucky, el sexo gay suena muy doloroso.

Bucky: Steve, no. Soy tu mejor amigo, pero no quiero saber sobre tu intimidad con Stark. Además, ¿no eres el mismo imbécil al que le gustaba ser golpeado por deporte? ¿Dónde está el espíritu?

Steve: era diferente.

Bucky: de seguro Stark tiene experiencia y puede hacer que funcione para los dos. Con suerte irás arriba ;).

Steve: a veces quiero cederle el puesto de mejor amigo supremo a Natasha.

Bucky: ajá. Ella no va a tolerar tus búsquedas en StarkSearch como yo.

Steve: lo hablaré con Tony.

Bucky: bien pensado. Las páginas y revistas de mujeres modernas dicen que la comunicación es esencial para una buena relación. Si algo me ha enseñado Kim Kardashian es que tu vida puede ser un drama y aun así sacarle provecho.

Steve: ¿quién es Kim Kardashian?

Bucky: ignóralo, creo que he estado viendo demasiada TV y reality shows. Tengo la teoría de que son adictivos porque a la gente le gusta enterarse de la vida privada y yo no soy la excepción. El chisme es una motivación poderosa para pasar tu vida pegado al televisor.

Steve: ... Bucky, necesitas un mejor pasatiempo.

Bucky: hey, yo no te juzgo por tus búsquedas en internet, tú no me juzgas por querer una vida de ocio.

[ **STARKSEARCH**

 _Buscar en_ _StarkSearch_ _o escribir una URL_ ]

 _¿Cómo ser feliz con tu pareja para para siempre? (_ _ENTER_ _)_

_Cerca de 366, 000, 000 resultados (0.57 segundos)_

[ABRIR BLOG DE NOTAS] (Teclear)

1\. Cuidar de la relación.

2\. Tener una visión realista, no ver a Tony como un ser idealizado sino como lo que realmente es.

3\. Pasar tiempo conmigo mismo y con mi pareja.

4\. Comunicación y honestidad (esto será difícil).

5\. Importante: amar desde la libertad.

(Espero que pasemos muchos años juntos y entonces... entonces le pueda pedir matrimonio).


End file.
